reach_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Style
An Art Style '(קונסט נוסח ''Style Es) often shortened to either 'Art '(קונסט Artium) or 'Style '(סטיילז Stilus) is a unique supernatural power that is used as the main method of combat in the Reach series. ''It is later revealed in the series that Art Styles are actually humanizations of the powers that they grant their users, thus making them a species. Users of Art Styles are usually referred to as '''Artists '(קינסטלער Artifex), Stylists (סטייליסס Steyliss), or simply 'Masters '(קונסט נוסח ניצערס Ars Users Style). History Approximately 750,000 years prior to the beginning of Reach, the first Master was recorded, having an Art Style that granted him super strength. Art Styles were originally the normal powers of gods and goddesses. The gods and goddesses decided to visit the worlds below God Realm. They met with the inhabitants of the lower-worlds, dubbed Lowerbeings. The Lowerbeings were the regular races of the current Reach timeline (Humans, Demons, Mermaids etc.) The Lowerbeings and the gods and goddesses eventually fell in love and engaged in sexual intercourse. Once children were born from these interracial couples, they had powers similar to the gods and goddesses. It was concluded that the gods and goddesses had ended up indirectly passing down their powers to their offspring. Years later, it became regular for Lowerbeings to have these power equivalent to the gods and goddesses; as normal as being born with a brain. These divine powers soon were labeled '''Art Styles. '''These Art Styles were no longer recognized as only a method of combat, but as an asset in everyday life. For example, an Artists who has the ability to raise temperature, could use his ability to boil water for cooking. Statistics Each Art Style has statistics which could be used to rate its abilities. The chart uses stars as grades and the maximum amount of stars a stat could have is five, the least is one. However some stats could be Infinite, meaning that there is no limit to that stat, or they could be zero, meaning that there is no stat to rate. * '''Offense: '''Rates an Art Style's attack power. * '''Defense: '''Rates an Art Style's defensive capabilities. * '''Speed: '''Rates how fast an Art Style can move. * '''Aura: '''Rates how well an Art Style is with manipulating its Aura and how much Aura an Art Style can release. * '''Intelligence: '''Rates how perceptive an Art Style is. If an Art Style is rated high in intelligence, the more abilities and techniques it could learn. * '''Stamina/Durability: '''Rates how long an Art Style can last and how long they can withstand damage, weariness, and pressure. Star Grades are as followed... * ★☆☆☆☆ (1 Star): The Art Style is very weak in this category. * ★★☆☆☆ '(2 Stars): '''The Art Style is weak in this category. * ★★★☆☆ '(3 Stars): 'The Art Style is rated "average" in this category. * ★★★★☆ '(4 Stars): 'The Art Style is strong in this category. * ★★★★★ '(5 Stars): 'The Art Style is very strong in this category. Other Grades include... * '∞ '(Infinite): '''The Art Style has no limits in this category. * '''ZERO: '''The Art Style can't be rated in this category. * '?: 'The Art Style's rating for this category has not been revealed. Activation Command In order for an Art Style to fully activate, its User must speak its activation command. An Art Style's Activation Command can be a whole phrase or simply a single world like "awaken" followed by the name of the Art Style. Some Art Style's Activation Commands actually relate to the Art Style's power. (Like Madicament's Activation Command is "Nerve Release".) Evolution Under certain circumstances, such as eating an Evolution Seed, one can gain an '''Evolution Art Style '(עוואָלוציע קונסט נוסח Evolutio Style Es), a stronger version of their current Art Style. Evolution Art Styles can have a multiple number of power-ups such as becoming more versatile, destructive, or stronger in general. List of Art Styles Category:Concepts Category:Terminology